Los trapos sucios de los Dioses del Olimpo
by Shethse
Summary: Zeus está enfadado con Poseidón, ¡le arruinó los juegos Olímpicos! Necesita encontrar una forma de vengarse, por lo que visita a los demás dioses para conseguir una idea. ¿Conseguirá vengarse?


**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson es mío, mío, ¡MÍO! Jaja, ok no, XD. El mundo de Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan (pero Percy es mío).

**N/A: **Antes de nada debo aclarar que esto era originariamente un teatro que hice con mi amigo en plan cachondeo, por eso los dioses tienen personalidades raras y mezclan elementos actuales.

**Después seguiré hablando pero, por ahora, ¡disfrutad!**

* * *

**LOS TRAPOS SUCIOS DE LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO**

* * *

En Grecia todo el mundo estaba de celebración, ¡eran los Juegos Olímpicos! Aquel año los juegos, dedicados a Zeus por supuesto, estaban saliendo especialmente bien. De pronto, una ola gigante lo arrasó todo. Las personas estaban bien, pero los juegos se habían arruinado. Arriba en el Olimpo, Zeus lo había contemplado todo gracias a una perla que le hacía de pantalla y estaba muy enfadado.

-¿¡Cómo se ha atrevido?! ¡Lo arruinó todo! ¡Esta me las paga!- al parecer, sabía quién era el culpable, por lo que desapareció del Olimpo y salió a buscarlo.

* * *

Zeus apareció frente a un palacio enorme, con un patio lleno de estatuas de su hermano, Poseidón, y diferentes criaturas marinas.

-¡Poseidón! ¡POSEIDÓN! ¡Aparece hermano traidor! ¡Cabeza de percebe! ¡Que tienes el cerebro llenos de besugos!- Zeus gritaba como un descosido, pero de Poseidón no había ni rastro.

Enconces, un hombre salió del interior del palacio. Tenía unas zapatillas con alas y un bastón con dos serpientes en la mano.

-¡Zeus! ¡Cuánto tiempo, bro! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- dijo el hombre desconocido.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, pesao'? ¡A que te denuncio a las Furias para que te lleven al Inframundo y te pudras en los Campos de Castigo!- Zeus estaba realmente enfadado, pero el otro hombre no se alteró. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¡Tranqui', colega! Solo he venido a entregarle un paquete a Poseidón, pero ya me iba.

-¿Poseidón? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde está, Hermes?- Hermes se rascó la cabeza con el bastón y frunció el ceño.

-No, no le he visto. Me he ido porque no estaba, tío. Si no, me hubiera quedado y hubiéramos hecho una party- al decir esto, empezó a moverse al ritmo de una música invisible

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Y por qué a mí nunca me invitáis?- Zeus olvidó por un momento su enfado y se sintió ofendido.

-No me corresponde a mí responderte, ¡adiós!

Hermes se fue de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies alados le permitieron, dejando a Zeus más enfadado aún, por lo que se volvió al Olimpo para buscar una forma de vengarse.

* * *

Esta vez, Zeus apareció en uno de los patios del Olimpo y se dirigió a un banco en el que había una mujer sentada.

-¡Hera, querida! ¿Te enteraste del último escándalo?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te liaste con otra? ¿O es que me vas a dejar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no soy tan guapa como Afrodita? ¿Por que no soy tan inteligente como Atenea? ¿Por que...

-¡Qué te calles, mujer! ¡Que eres mu' pesá'! ¡Que no! ¡Que Poseidón me arruinó los Juegos Olímpicos!- respondió Zeus.

-¿Cómo se atrevió el muy desalmado? ¡Qué desgracia!- por el tono de voz que empleó, daba a entender que no le importaba en los más mínimo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¡Esto es muy serio! ¡Se merece que le tire un rayo a su gordo trasero, a ver si se mueve un poco! ¡Qué entre tanta agua, lo único que hace es ordenar a las corrientes que le muevan!- Zeus se movía de un lado para el otro frente al banco, agitando las manos como un títere.

-Pues una cosa que a mí me molesta mucho, es que me pongan los cuernos...

-Que pesada eres, chiquilla. Que ahora hablamos de Poseidón y los Juegos Olímpicos, no de mis hijos.

-Para mí es lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, todos sois hombres. Bah, ya me he cansado de hablar, me voy a mirar túnicas nuevas, que por cierto, correrán por tu cuenta. ¡Ciao, bello!- dijo Hera despreocupadamente, para, después, desaparecerse en una luz dorada.

-Esa mujer... No sé por qué he venido a preguntarle, siempre con el mismo temita. Bueno ahora voy a ver a Atenea, que es mu' lista, esta chica.

Zeus se fue, esperando que Atenea le ayudase un poco, pues por el momento estaba muy perdido.

* * *

Atenea estaba luchando en el ruedo de arena, descuartizando a los maniquíes de combate. Zeus se le acercó por detrás con precaución.

-¿Atenea...?- dijo Zeus.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah...! Oh, eres tú. Hola, viejo- Atenea se giró para descargar su espada contra él, pero la bajó después de darse cuanta que era su padre.

-¡A mí me hablas con educación, que tanto juntarte con Hermes y Apolo te está dañando tus preciadas neuronas!

-Ya, ya. ¿A qué has venido?- dijo Atenea mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Adivina que me ha hecho tu tío!

-¿Qué ha echo ahora ese desgraciado? ¡Yo me lo cargo! ¡Por fa', por fa', por faaaaaaaa...!

-No, no, déjalo, que necesito que siga con su trabajo en el mar. Lo que quiero es que sufra... ¿Tienes alguna idea?- Zeus miró suplicante a Atenea, esperando que tuviera alguna idea.

-¡Claro! ¡Córtale un brazo, que para trabajar no le hace falta, con uno va que chuta!- y se puso a dar saltitos, como una niña a la que le acaban de hacer un regalo nuevo.

-¡Qué salvaje eres, mujer! Me gusta eso, pero mejor le dejamos los dos bazos, que si no tengo que pensar cómo quitárselo y no me apetece.

Zeus se marchó de allí, pensando en las posibilidades que le quedaban.

* * *

Zeus apareció entonces en unas fraguas, donde había un hombre trabajando sobre un yunque.

-¡Hefesto, hijo mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Zeus, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda al hombre.

-"Ola q ase"*. ¿No ves que estoy trabajando? Espero que sea importante, que Afrodita me ha dicho que cómo no le lleve esta funda de oro para su nuevo smartphone, me vuelve a tirar Olimpo abajo, como la madre Hera. ¿Capicci?- Zeus trató de no mirar la cara desfigurada que tenía el hombre, pues desde su no-accidente a través del cielo no era bonito mirarle.

-¡Qué mala leche tienes, hijo! Si quieres me paso a ver a la 'Afro' y le llevo la funda, pa' que no se desespere- ofreció Zeus.

-Gracias, pa'- le respondió Hefesto y se giró para seguir trabajando.

-Por cierto, me acaba de decir tu "mare" por el "HefestoMail" que si vienes a comer paella el domingo, que se va a venir toa' la peña- dijo Zes mirando un móvil que sacó de la funda de la toga.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¡Te quieres ir ya, pedazo plasta!

Zeus se había olvidado completamente de lo que quería con esa visita, pero prefirió no volverle a preguntar, porque prefería buscar a Afro.

* * *

Zeus apareció aquella vez en un cuarto completamente rosa, en cuyas paredes había un montón de pósteres de los One Griegueitions y con un fuerte olor a perfume caro de Dolce y Cerbero.

-¡Qué pestazo, por favor! ¡Con razón el pobre Hefesto trabaja tanto, si te lo pules todo en los perfumes que echas aquí!- Zeus consiguió taparse la nariz antes de intoxicarse con aquel olor.

-¡Osea, por favor! ¿Pero tú dónde te criaste, en una cueva?**- Afrodita se rió de su propio chiste- ¡Osea, qué divertido, soy lo más!

-¿Otra vez con mi trauma? ¿Tú sabes lo que me costó el psiquiatra?

-¡Qué humos chico, relájate! Toma estas "pastis" que me ha dado Dionisio, pa' los locos que me acosan, que al ser yo tan monísima, necesitan relajarse también- Afrodita le entregó una caja de pastillas de distintos colores. Al verla, Zeus se acordó de aquel anuncio del Canal Hefesto:

"_¿Tiene usted problemas de ansiedad, necesita tranquilizarse? ¡No se preocupe, pues gracias a las "__**Dioni-pastillas" **__conseguirá recuperarse! ¡Adelante, deje a un lado la locura y viva la buena vida!_

_La empresa Dioni-pastillas S.A. y sus añadidos no se hacen cargo de los daños causados por sus productos, tales como alucinaciones, piernas de gelatina y convulsiones repentinas."_

-No, no, yo estoy bien. Que me he pasao' por aquí para darte esto de parte de Hefesto, que estaba mu' tenso, el chiquillo.

-¡Ay, por Júpiter, es total!- Afrodita se puso a gritar y a dar saltos por toda la habitación- ¡Brilla tanto que me reflejo en él! ¡Es lo máx...

Zeus frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú también te estás pasando a esa secta que han creado Rómulo y Remo, esos hijos de "Marte"? ¡Eso no lo permitiré en mi palacio!

-Ay, tranqui, es que mi manager me ha dicho que tengo que seguir las tendencias para así no se olviden de mí- Afrodita puso cara de circunstancias.

-No empieces de nuevo, chica. Bueno, supongo que no tendrás una idea para molestar a Poseidón, ¿no?- Zeus estaba perdiendo sus esperanzas, definitivamente, no sabía porqué había visitado a Afrodita.

Afrodita sacó un rímel y se situó frente al espejo.

-Pues no, mira tú. Si fuera a Artemisa, le diría que le enfundaras en una túnica de Afro Channel, pero como no... Esa Artemisa, anda que no creer en el amor, con lo "chachi" que es...- Zeus sabía que Afrodita estaba empezando a desvariar, por lo que le cortó rápido.

-¡Pero si lo tuyo no es amor, es interés en conseguir cosas! Bueno, bueno, adiós, me voy a ver a Apolo, a ver si tiene alguna idea.

Zeus salió de la habitación, esperando que su última opción fuera la acertada, pero había perdido las esperanzas.

* * *

Zeus salió a un balcón en el que había un hombre sentado en la barandilla tocando una lira. El hombre estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, y no se dio cuenta de que Zeus había entrado.

_-"El sol es soleado, _

_el cielo, azulado,_

_yo soy muy guay_

_y menudo poema me ha quedado"._

-¡Apolo, cállate un momento! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!- le movió una mano frente a la cara, para ver si se despertaba del trance en el que estaba.

-_"Mi lira he de dejar,_

_pues Zeus me ha de llamar,_

_espero que no me moleste,_

_si no, me transmitirá la peste"._

-¡Cómo te atreves, niño malcriado! ¡Para ya con los poemas, que me pones de los nervios!

-Bueno, bueno, cómo estás de gruñón hoy, pa'. ¿A qué has venido?

-Tu tío, Poseidón, me ha arruinado los Juegos Olímpicos de este año. ¿Tienes alguna idea para molestarle?

-¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos juntos y le canto un rato, a ver si cambia de humor!

La idea no funcionaría.

-Cambiará de humor, sí. Pero nos "conchabulará"*** a todos contra ti y no sobrevivirás. Aunque tengo otra idea...

Al fin, Zeus había encontrado algo con lo que molestar a Poseidón y esperaba que diera resultado.

* * *

Zeus miraba otra vez por la perla gigante, hacia el palacio de su hermano, la Atlántida, con su rayo maestro en la mano y una sonrisa de loco.

-¡Ahora sí que lo tengo! ¡Lanzaré el rayo contra la Atlántida y la hundiré bajo el mar, como ha hecho él con mis juegos! Solo tengo que apuntar un poco más y... -Zeus apuntó hacia la pantalla y tiró el rayo, que dio de pleno en la Altlántida, que comenzó a hundirse-. ¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora quién se ríe, hermano!

Por detrás, Poseidón apareció en la sala.

-¿De qué te ríes, hermano?

Zeus no se había dado cuenta que era Poseidón con quién hablaba.

-¡Acabo de hundir el palacio de mi hermano, el cabeza de percebe! - entonces, Zeus se giró y se encuentró con un Poseidón con el ceño muy fruncido- ¡Poseidón! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal tu día?

Poseidón se puso muy rojo... y de repente soltó una carcajada

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Ahora no tendré que tirarme al mar cada vez que tenga calor! ¡Gracias, querido hermano!

Poseidón abrazó a Zeus y se fue muy contento. Al final, nada le había salido como tenía planeado.

* * *

***: ****_"_**_Ola q ase"_ es una canción que estuvo muy de moda en España este año, pero que a mí me parece un poco tonta. Solo lo aclaro porque sé que la mayoría de las personas de aquí sois latinoamericanas y no se si allí llegó la canción.

****:** En el mito, Zeus fue criado en una cueva oculto de Cronos, de ahí la gracia.

*****: **La palabra original es confabular, creo, pero en una serie un chico lo dijo así y me hace gracia XD.

* * *

_¿Y...? ¿Os gustó? A mí me hizo mucha gracia escribirlo. Como dije antes, la historia original era un teatro y he tratado de adaptarlo lo mejor posible, pero avisarme si veis algún fallo._

_¿Se merece un Review?_

**_Shethse. 6/07/13_**


End file.
